Japan's Yankees and Soc's
by naruhina139211
Summary: Naruhina. Naruto is the leader of the Kyuubi's, a deadily japanese yankee gang. Hinata id the sister to the leader of the japanese rich kids, Soc's. A tale of love,heartbreak and sex. Sasusaku, kakasaku, nejiOC,kibaOC. POV changes.
1. Prologe

Love amoung riviels. porlouge Happy birthday Hina.

In a large abandoned garage, what looked like 50 people were siting around. Beers in hand along with cigarettes. A large table in the center of the empty room, s girl around 16 or so was siting at the end near a birthday cake, writing in frosting said, _Happy B-day Hina-hime, from all of us in the Soc gang. _The indigo haired girl smiled as a boy with long brown hair came over, a lighter in hand proply to light the candles.

"OK everyone, it's my baby sister's birthday so we all gotta wish her a happy one kay? It's her sweet 16!" The other boy lifted their drinks and hollered,_otanjoubiomedetou_(happy birthday)

"Neji-nii-san really, I'm just 16, it's no big deal." Said the lavender eyed girl as she let her brother light the 16 candles on the white sheet cake. "It's a very big deal, now you can finally date, and then your married and then your gonna give me all your money hen you marry a nice rich man, because you love me right?" Joked the brown haired brother ruffling his younger sibling's hair. "Ok, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Hinata thought of what she wanted most of all, then sucked in some air only to blow it out to the little fires. The whole room was filled with laughter as the gang enjoyed the cake and teased Hinata about finding the right guy.

On the other side of two, in a run down factory at least 50 guys were siting around, smoking and messing with each other. In a large seat with a slutty looking pink haired girl sat on his lap. His wild blond hair was spiked, his piercing blue eyes looked like the deepest part of the ocean. He wore a black and orange leather jacket, a black shirt underneith. His pants cheat denim, a toothpick in his mouth. "Tomorrow!" The whole place went silent when their leader spoke, his mouth turned into a wise ass smirk as he rose his beer can and looked to his gang. "We the Kyuubi's with show those no good Soc's who runs this dump of a town!" He threw his can to the all. "Oh Naruto-kun, your so forceful!" Squealed the green eyed girl as she wrapped her arms around her blond man. "Sakura, if you know whats good for you, you'll let go of me." His voice wasn't threatening, just not very kind. 'Damn Yankee!' Yelled the girl as she walked off to a raven haired boy, he smiled as she walked by. Seeing as Sakura was the only girl in the gang, she was the only one most of the guys got to fuck.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smirk when he began talking to Sakura making her face go red and have herself dragged out the door, not that she was complaining. 'Heh, have fun Teme.' With his speech done and nothing better to do the blond got up and began walking to his run down apartment.

**OK, so this is an idea i have for a story, it's kinda based on west side story, but anywho, this is replacing my naruto high school because i don't wanna deal with it. now i need reveiws people, if i don't get any then this story goes bye bye and so dose naruto high school. so let me know what ya think so far, it'll be M because all my stories are because i love writing lemons! if i knew how! so review!**


	2. Naruto

Japan's yankees and soc's. Ch.2 world's best papa to her.

Naruto's POV

I unlocked the dead bolt to see the old shitty T.V on a fuzzy channel with a pig-tailed girl siting way too close to it. "Pumpkin, what did daddy say about siting too close to the T.V?" I couldn't even sound mad at her. She was too cute to get mad at.

Her little body truned around adn rushed up to hug my leg, I'm way too tall for her. "You say, 'If you lose your sight, I can't pay for gwasses." Her high pitched voice was like bells, her gloden blond hair was the only proof she was my daughter. Other then that she was a clone of her mom. Same violet eyes, same black cutie mark in the center of her forehead, same dimples that showed evrytime she smiled her huge grin that she copied from me.

I lifted her into the air, she squeeled with joy and I twirled her around and flopped to the old couch. The spreaks crying in pay as I laied down with my 4 year old daughter. "Right, anyone call?" She shook her head sideways. Then clung to my shirt and fell asleep.

She must have been waiting all day for me to get back. I really should limit my time with the guys, but I'm 17 with a 4 year old baby girl, what could I do? I mean yeah I loved her, she was my baby girl, but I had a gang war coming up, what would happen if I backed out just to say with my little girl to make sure no one broke in the house and steal her.

Just the thought of some sicko taking my little girl away, and doing what ever he-! I stopped at the though and held her closer, no one would even lay a finger, or take on little strand of gloden hair off her head till the day I died!

I got off the old dying couch and entered the only room in the apartment. The room was small, so small the ceiling was so low I had to duck a little bit just to get in. Her bed was still the same crib her mother left me the day she was born. Lucky for me she still fit in the old thing. As she gripped onto the old fox plushie missing an eye and ear, replacing the feeling of something to hold on to. I smiled as I watched her sleep. So I didn't have enough money to put her in daycare, so I wasn't smart enough to get a damn job, so I wasn't the best dad in the world for having my baby girl live with me in this hell hole where guns shot and riots where so commen, if there wasn't one every night this place would feel way to different.

I truned in bed, I was having that dream again. I was 12 years old with Shichu in our secret hiding place. It was covered by trees and a small river flowed through so we could catch frogs and river fish. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long flowing midnight hair, her eyes pure violet. That cutie mark of a dot on the center of her forehead with that dimple smile.

"So Naruto-kun... I was woondering...w-well we are almost 13 and I was thinking...are we ever going to do 'It'?" I looked at her red face, was she asking? She was..but why?

"S-Shichu-chan? I'm not saying I don't want to i-it's just...I mean we're only 12 right know. And I'm older then you, so I don't know." My cheeks were flaming, it's not like I hand't thought about it too. And ever since we started Jr. high, Shichu was getting curvy. "I-I'm sorry...but promice me, that if we live." I laughed a little. That was the question we had to keep asking ourselfs that where we lived. "T-That I'll be your first,and you'll me mine ok?" Her dinple smile came again adn she wrapped her little arms around my neck. She was so cute, and always studdered, i was one lucky mother fuker wasn't I? to have this angel giving to me. "My first, and my last. You'll be the only one I'll ever have sex with Shichu-chan."

I woke to the smell of ramen, was Pumpkin cooking again? I looked over the couch and saw her standing on a chair stiring the noodles in the pot. "Wake up Daddy1 Wakey wakey!" She left her stove and climbed on to me, jumping on my chest, not hurting one bit. "Ok, ok baby I'm up." I went to the table and saw a whole buffet set up. Eggs, ramen and toast was a rare for us. "Lets give thanks to Momma, Daddy." Her blinding smile rubbed off on to me as i held her on my knee and looked to the only picture I had of Shichu-chan. "Thank you Shichu-chan, for giving me a life worth living for, and Little Pumpkin here." My blond laughed as she trun to hold my face in her little hands. "And thanl you Mamma, for the worwd's gwatest Daddy, to me."

And I held those words. I left her in the livinng room, dressed in my leather jacket, boots and black shirt with torn jeans, a knife and pipe in hand as I left to fight the biggest fight in Yankee and Soc history.


End file.
